2012-09-09: Damned if you do, damned if you don't
James Barnes has been restrained to the bed as he healed up from getting shot in the leg...although one must think that he'd be allowed to get up, guarded, get some therapy for his leg and then get back into bed and restrained once more. He still has only the one arm and is now getting rather anxious as to when Fury will say that his leg is healed enough for him to be kicked off and, essentially, left to his pwn devices until those that sent him either re-capture him or try to kill him. Standing just on the other side of the mirrored glass a man dress in a uniform that only he could wear looks on. He just has to be Bucky. he thinks to himself as he watches. The eyes, the nose, the face... "I'm going in." he says to the guard pulling security, but before the man can say otherwise the man known as Captain America walks in. James Barnes looks over as Captain America steps into his area of the Medbay. He's already been strapped back down and is pretty much glowering at his fate. "Have you come to tell me when I'm getting left to the wolves?" The Russian accent he held before is gone and he doesn't even seem to notice. As the door closes behind him the man Cap merely replies "No." his voice is calm and collected as he walks towards the bed grabbing a chair as he moves towards the other man. "I'm just here to talk to you." As the sound of the metal legs meeting the metal floor clans the American hero removes his shield from his arm and leans it against the chair before sitting. "Name, rank, serial number?" Frowning, the Winter Soldier just looks at Captain America as he sits...maybe he's trying to place him or maybe just trying to figure out another way to fulfill his mission. Most likely it's the former. "I don't...I don't remember. Black Widow says my name is 'James'. I don't know." "It's James Buchanan Barnes of Brooklyn, New York. Sergeant. You were listed as KIA in 1944. Saw you fall myself." As he talks Steve hopes, no he prays, that this information will spark something anything. the sound of a zipper being opened can be hears as the legend rifles into his pocket and retrieves a picture of the man he's talking about. "You and I were best of friends. You used to save my bacon all the time. Even hooked me up with dates I couldn't get." the last part causes the good Captain to smile. As he does he holds up the picture of the man he called Bucky. "He was the best man I knew." James Barnes's hand strains at the cuff by the bed, "I can't take the picture..." he only has the one arm still. The name and explanation doesn't seem to immediately click, "I...I don't know. I don't remember any of that. I remember...Russian. Russia...China...England...I don't remember Brooklyn. I've been in the States before though. I think." Holding the picture up for James to see he continues on. "Charlie Hall. He used to pick on me all through school and you would stick up for me. You even punched him in his big nose. We both got in trouble but I thanked you for it. Or there was Denny Weaver. Reddest hair anyone ever did see. Gave him a fat lip for going after your girlfriend. What was her name?" Cap pauses this time as he tries to remember the girls name. James Barnes sits up some to look at the picture. Is that really him? "How old is this picture?" He's seen pictures of his targets that look more modern. He continues to stare at the picture as Captain America continues to talk. In the other's pause, he offers, "Beth. Her name was Beth." "That's it, Beth O'Malley. That's right. You said it was her eyes that made you fall for her." Steve says as he smiles. "The pic was taken the day we got the Howlers together and we started working for the SSR." he says as he places the picture on the bed. "It wasn't her eyes," is corrected before he looks at the picture that was placed on the bed. "What am I supposed to do with it now?" He can't very well take it. "I don't remember that picture. Or the Howlers. I remember the U.S.S.R but something tells me that this isn't the same." James turns to glare at Captain America, "Why are you doing this to me?" "You're supposed to keep it. And I'm here to help you remember, buddy." Cap says as he looks at his confused friend in the bed. "You and I are best friends. We're and always will be. And I'm not one to let my best friend suffer." As soon as he says this Cap removes the one thing protecting his identity, as if he needs it, and reveals the blond haired man underneath. "Still not ringing any bells, you jerk?" the insult was more a term of endearment then a negative response. James Barnes might have figured out the connection before, but he's certainly 'met' Steve recently. "No, I know who you are." But he might not remember what all of that means just yet, even if memories are starting to try and push themselves through decades of programming to stifle them. "If we're best friends," he finally starts, noting the picture still on the bed, "Are you going to let them keep me here like this? Let them implant a tracker into me and then drop me off and feed me to the wolves?" Raising a curious brow, Steve starts t shake his head."No. No tracker. And if they have brain one, they would know better not try to feed you to these wolves you keep talking about." he starts as he places a gloved hand on Bucky's shoulder. "They would have to go through me first, Buck. And I can tell you this: They'll have a hell of a time trying." "Then they're going to throw me off this thing," James points out. He strains against the strap holding him to the bed, "Get me out of this thing. I'm unarmed..." even though he was before, "And you all already destroyed my other arm. Just 'take care' of me already and be done with it. It's easier than..." he lets his voice fade then before he grimaces. "Just do something already. I may have done some...horrible things..." and many of them are swimming about his head now, "But I never tortured." With a frown and a shake of his head, Steve doesn't see the outcome the same way Bucky does. "I won't finish you Bucky, I won't let them finish you either." he says as he squeezes his friends shoulder in reassurance. "You're my oldest and best friend. If I have to stay here the whole time to protect you, I will." James Barnes still isn't set free. "So you're going to let them just keep me here? Tied up? Forced to do what they want?" He grimaces before casting another glare at Captain America, "You said you were my friend." Steve looks at the restraints and knows it's for his own good, while at the same time he knows he wants to save his friend. "No, I won't let them because I am your friend." As he looks at his friend he stands up. Then he starts to fiddle with the straps. "Fury is going to kill me." he says under his breath as the first buckle releases. James Barnes watches and waits. When Steve starts to undo the restraints, he frowns some, as if he didn't actually expect him to do that. "Fury was going to toss me off of this aircraft carrier," as if that helps ease his conscience. "I wouldn't leave you for Schmidt to kill what makes you think I would leave you now?" he says. "Besides how many times have we saved each other's life?" he adds as he continues to un buckle his partner. "As for Fury, you should know that his bark is worse the his bite." he states as he's known the other man for just as long. James Barnes sits up once he can, his hand going to his forehead as there's a brief rush of blood. He doesn't stand up immediately...for one, he's most likely wearing a hospital gown. "I don't remember," is given in answer to the question. He does, however, reach around to take the picture and look at it again. "The others on here...they bite pretty well." "They knew their job. Good friends and soldiers all of them. Dugan, Flasworth, Jones, Dernier and Morita." Steve says naming off the others as he walks back over to his shield. With the sound of metal scraping metal can be hears as he picks up the disc. "Bucky, those men were the best. We were the best. Remember? Come on you jerk I know you can. Forget what they stuffed in there and remember the stuff that was already there." "I meant here on this ship," James notes, looking over at the other. He then looks back at the picture. "Calling me names isn't going to help me remember." Swinging around, he goes to sit at the edge of the bed, wincing some at a twinge in his leg. The arrow got him pretty well. "They bite as well if not more." he says to the wounded friend knowing the man is planning his escape. "But I wouldn't recommend doing what you're think you're doing." he adds as he keeps his distance. Bucky was dangerous before who knows how much more now. "Just trust me Bucky. I sear to you nothing bad will happen to you." James Barnes is wounded and minus an arm. He's wearing a hospital gown and even if he were to get a hold of clothes, he's not going to be able to change swiftly. "You realize that, with the two choices I've been given, I'm screwed no matter what? Seems to me you broke that promise before you even made it." "No you aren't, but escape isn't the way." Steve says as he looks to his oldest friend. "And I didn't break any promises. I just haven't had a chance to finish what I plan to do." he states as he looks towards the glass knowing the security is going crazy and making calls on the other side. "You're free aren't you? Not tied to a bed?" he says as he looks to the other man out of the corner of his eyes. James Barnes glances at Steve, "I'm not tied to a bed." As for being 'free', well, that remains to be seen. There's a long pause before he offers, "Thank you." He stands, carefully testing the injured leg by putting weight on it. It hurts, but it can still sustain weight. He might be limping for a time. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs